


[Podfic] Reach Out And Touch Faith

by dodificus



Category: Life, Standoff
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-02
Updated: 2009-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let me tell you, there's nothing quite like coming out to everyone just as your boyfriend's on trial for murdering an entire family." AU crossover between the shows Life and Standoff. Matt/Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Reach Out And Touch Faith

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reach Out And Touch Faith](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8972) by Mardia. 



**Length:** 17:48

 **Format:** mp3  & m4b

 **File Size:** 19.3 MB (mp3) | 8.1 MB (m4b)

 **Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2200904027.zip) | [m4b](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/1200904024.zip)

 

Podbook compiled by cybel

Cover by cybel

 

Originally posted April 2nd 2009 [here](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/203825.html) at Livejournal Amplificathon


End file.
